


Me And You Guys, Again

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: 50 years later, Confusion, Different Names, Different appearances, Different gender, Freedom, I did it now, I was an idiot and forgot to tag Sanji, Marines, Pirates, Reincarnation, Sadness, Thank you for reminding me, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates die. 50 years later, they're reincarnated. Slowly but surely, everyone regains their memories and goes towards Raftel in search of the Thousand Sunny and their Nakama.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Luffy Or Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Because we're all waiting until I can write again and I've got this lying around. 
> 
> Author-chan

Luffy grins as he looks at himself. He misses his straw hat, kinda. He’s got blond hair, which is weird on him, but suits this person. He’s a boy, still. Seventeen, surely. He has bright brown eyes and they shine with wisdom. He is wearing an overall that’s kinda dirty but it’s still his usual color. The thing is blue with black boots and his shirt is red, he’s happy.

He looks over in the mirror and still can’t believe it. He’s been reborn. He has to find the crew dammit. He jumps up from the couch he’s sitting on and shoots out the door, right into a large man.

“Wow there, Levi. You off?” the man says.

Luffy gets a flash of memories and he knows this man is his guardian, he doesn’t have parents. He nods and hugs the man. The guy is surprised but chuckles and hugs him back.

“What’s going on?” he asks as he pushes Luffy back.

“Can you do me a favor?” Luffy asks.

The man nods. “Sure, whatever?” he asks.

“There’s this place I wanna go and I have to get into the papers afterwards. You’re the guy right, how to?” he asks.

“The papers?” the man asks.

Luffy nods. “I need to go to the grave of Portgas D Ace and Whitebeard asap.”

The man’s eyes widen and he steps back. “What? You hate those guys!” he says.

Luffy shakes his head and a hurt expression makes it onto his face. “I don’t hate Ace, he’s my brother.”

The man’s eyes widen even more and he falls backwards into the couch, looking at Luffy as if he’s crazy. He examines him and notes the new gleam in the kids eyes. Damn.

“You’re not Levi, right?” he asks.

Luffy nods. “Yeah, but on the other hand I kinda am. I was just locked in. I gotta thank you though, for taking care of me!” Luffy grins broadly.

The man huffs and stands. “So, you’re going on another adventure and making friends. Therefor you have to be in the paper? Front page?” he asks.

Luffy nods happily. “Yeah, yeah. I gotta message my friends that I’m here. Oh! And the tattoo! We can’t forget the tattoo.”

The man frowns. “Tattoo?” he asks.

Luffy nods and grabs a pen and paper, scribbling onto it. He draws a 3D 2Y but crosses it out. That won’t get them to him. He needs something different. He scribbles a 3D on it anyway and makes an arrow towards the ground, indicating the place to be is where the photo will be taken.

He shows it to his guardian and the man nods. “Does it have to be permanent?” he asks.

Luffy shakes his head quickly. “No, I had this one earlier and it faded away.” He points to the 3D 2Y.

“What does it stand for?” the man asks curiously.

Luffy grits his teeth. “Instead of meeting in the tree days we said. It would be two years. We had to get stronger to get to the New World.”

Then he gets an idea.

“Does the Sunny still live?” he asks desperately.

The man frowns again and motions for Luffy to explain.

“My ship, the Thousand Sunny. I could better go there than Ace’s grave. He needs the rest anyway. Do you know where it is?”

The man grins. “Of course I know. Everyone does. It’s on Raftel of course!”

Luffy’s jaw drops. So she was left where they died. Good, a thing to go back to. He scribbles Raftel below the arrow and the lion’s head of the sunny below that. He can’t very well use the Straw Hat sign or they’re gonna be pursued by the marines again. He grins and looks up.

“Let’s go visit Ace and Pops.”

His guardian laughs and nods. “Go grab your case, you’ll need it. I’ll grab my camera and contacts for the paper. Do you want a particular story in it?” he asks.

Luffy thinks, which is bad for his brain because he goes red. “Um. Say that I’m looking for my friends to see where the king of the pirates and his crew died awesomely while fighting the marines.”

The man laughs and scurries off towards another room. Luffy shoots towards his, or Levi’s room and grabs a trunk, throws stuff in together with his new treasure, the bracelet he got from his guardian. It beautiful really. It’s all blue and black like the one he got from the ship falling from Skypia. He likes it. 

Luffy makes his way back down and looks around the house for something to eat, he feels kinda hungry. Does he have a devil fruit power? He wonders if his devil fruit is anywhere to be found. Maybe Sunny kept them safe? He wonders ...

His guardian comes back out and gives Luffy a coat. The blonde kid dons it and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks kinda like Sanji, minus the brown eyes. He chuckles.

“Levi, come on,” the man says and Luffy skips after him out the door.

“Where are we by the way?” he asks.

The man looks at him and motions around him. “That’d be obvious I thought. Were on Marineford.”

Luffy’s stomach sinks and he feels kinda sick. He goes green in the face and the man stops. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Luffy shakes his head and makes for the side of the road. He throws up and feels a little better. The man is at his side in an instant.

“What is it?” he asks.

Luffy takes a few deep breaths before looking at him. He’s still pale and he feels out of place. And he is. He’s not supposed to be here, but it’s ironic really. He grins weakly at his guardian.

“This is where I saw my brother get killed right before my eyes,” he says with all the seriousness in the world.


	2. Zoro Or Zane

He stares, stares, stares and stares some more. This can’t be right ... Zoro fingers his hair and frowns at the awfully black color. He was sure he had green hair. And where in the heck are his swords. He grips at his side in irritation, but they’re not there. He sighs and heads down the stairs of the house he woke up in . It’s weird really, seeing a roof over his head that isn’t the Sunny.

He known this person is not really him. He does known about this person’s life and he’s glad that Zane decided he needed some muscle. He’s big, like how he was after Kuraigana. His golden eyes reflect on the window and he looks outside. Where in the hell is he?

It’s dark out and he cringes as he recognizes something. He looks himself over then, to distract himself. He’s wearing a black hoodie and black slacks, like, really black. Damn, he’s a goth. This is dumb.

Zoro pulls the hoodie off and searches through a drawer in a random dresser for a more colorful shirt. He finds a white hoodie and puts that on instead. He feels at least a little comfortable now.

He looks around again and cringes. Damn, he’s really in a bad place. Fuck him. He walks out of the room through a familiar castle and towards a dining room he knows too well. He finds an all too familiar man, but an unfamiliar woman.

“You’re awake?” the old man says.

Zoro scowls. “Yes, so what?” he says as he crosses his arms.

Mihawk looks at him with a grin that stretches his old skin and the woman smiles as well. Zoro looks at her and then back at himself. He looks like her, he does. Mihawk looks at him thoroughly and smiles.

“You’re doing good, Zoro,” he says.

Zoro rolls his eyes and says, “How come I’m here and not in the afterlife or whatever?”

Mihawk laughs. “That’s just great. Let me explain, go sit by your mother.”

The man sits down again and Zoro scowls. “I can’t believe I’m your son right now. You’re evil.”

Mihawk chuckles, but Zoro does as he said, sitting down by the woman’s side on the couch. She wraps an arm around him and he doesn’t dislike it, really.

“You’ve been reincarnated, you see,” Mihawk starts. “There was this guy at Raftel that used his devil fruit to do this. He asked me to have you with my wife. Apparently I’m your only guardian, the rest is just with normal people who know nothing of this.”

Zoro nods, he gets that. Luffy is too dumb and the rest would make it a big deal to be with someone they loved. Zoro doesn’t love Mihawk, so that’s great. Mihawk takes a sip of his wine and the woman gives Zoro a bottle of booze. He thanks her with a big grin and she plants a kiss on his head.

“I can’t believe my husband was the greatest swordsman, as was my son in a different live,” she says in a smooth voice.

She looks really young, Zoro notes. She’s not like Mihawk, but she’s like him even so. She’s strong, maybe not in body mass but in mind she is. Zoro respects her immediately. He could see her as his mother easily.

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

“How did you end up with this old fart?” Zoro asks.

Mihawk spits out his wine with a shriek. He glares murder at Zoro and the former Straw Hat just laughs. He can be this way with the man because of those two years he spend here. It feels great to come to a place he used to call home.

The woman smiles. “He came to me, I came to him. Not really difficult,” she says simply.

Zoro frowns, she’s as much of a mystery as this emo master of his. He sighs and stands again.

“Do you know about my swords?” he asks Mihawk.

The man nods and says, “They’re in the graveyard. Go look for them. The monkey’s won’t attack you this time.”

Zoro scowls. But, he does as said again and leaves the castle with much ease. He’s not a directionless idiot again. He smirks, he can rub that in the cooks face. His smile falls. The cook. Well, he doesn’t know if Sanji is even still alive. He could be dead already or something. He hopes the blonde is still alive, still with him somewhere in his heart.

He admits that he misses Sanji. He really misses him. He wants to see all of them again, really. He misses Luffy’s stupid attempts at drowning himself. He misses Nami adding to his debt and he misses Ussop’s lies. He misses Chopper’s hoofs on his arms when he’s hurt or otherwise. He misses Robin’s smiles and Franky’s super pose. He misses Brook’s music and his skull jokes.

Zoro’s mood is down even before he reaches the graveyard and he sighs heavily. He’s sensed the apes but they haven’t come close to him, thank god. He sees a grave marker saying Roronoa Zoro and he spots his swords. He happily trots to them and takes Wado from her stand.

She’s still spotless, so Mihawk or his wife has to be cleaning them. He guesses both. He grips Wado and feels Kuina’s spirit reside within and flurry with excitement at his return.

... Kitetsu wants to murder him ...

Shusui is just glad he is alright after that massive battle. He smiles and holds the blade’s tight to his chest. He missed them so much. He’s so glad to have them back at his side now. He straps the swords on his belt and draws them.

He kinda feels like a match right now, see what this body can do.

He feels the presence he hadn’t really missed or wanted to see again. The massive monkey strides out of the forest and greets him with a slash of blades and the look of return in his eyes. Zoro grins and makes a dash for the boss. He draws Wado on the last second and attacks with all three.

They clash, parry and return blows. Zoro is sure that Mihawk can see the battle from the castle windows. Blood spurts from his body and he staggers as his chest is cut in the same way Mihawk cut him. It’s not as deep, but will scar just the same.

He feels kinda like home right now. Zoro grins, resheaths his blades and stands before the monkey. It looks confused for a moment.

Zoro draws Wado slowly, saying;

“ShiShi SonSon.”

The monkey falls, the battle is over. Zoro smirks in triumph before passing out on the pavement. 


	3. Nami Or Nikki

Nami stares. She can’t believe it. Wait, he can’t believe it. Dammit, she is a man. It doesn’t really surprise him. Well, man is a strong word though, he’s a young adult, just. Nami sighs and wonders just what happened that fateful day. He wonders what happened to the crew. And how are all his debt going to be repaid dammit! Nami feels broke.

He looks out the window and frowns. This is Dress Rosa, what is he doing here? Nami glares at the castle, but knows that it’s only good people ruling. He should go visit. Nami walks out the door and makes it out the house. Apparently, he lives alone in this world.

Nami doesn’t mind the quiet, but he kinda misses Nojiko. He wonders if she has passed on to the afterlife peacefully. Nami really hopes she has. Nami looks into a window and notes his hair, it’s red. He sighs happily and blinks a few times to look at his brown eyes.

He looks like she did. Like how he used to look like. His body is different though, and he can figure he’ll be a new fighting source for the crew. Nami also wonders how the government is taking things. And is he broke?

Nami checks his pockets and finds a wallet, with a name. It says Nikki. His name is Nikki, good to know. He stares at the money in it, finding it a lot actually. He beams and trots up to the nearest clothing shop, because his outfit is a disaster. Nami has taste, even as a man. Young adult, really.

Nami goes into a store and picks out a few modern clothes, catching up to fashion and news in the country. He listens with open ears to anything useful and hears about an article in the paper.

Nami buys a paper from a news coo and stares at the front page. He doesn’t know the kid up front, he’s blonde and looks right into the camera with brown eyes. But the tattoo on his arm is familiar, as are the graves behind him.

Nami recognizes him immediately then and a smile stretches over his face. It’s Luffy alright. It’s the same stunt he pulled in his last life when they were separated. Clever, Nami thinks. He looks good though, the serious expression is totally Luffy and he can get used to his face like that. He looks kind of like Sanji though, and it creeps Nami out a little.

He chuckled and stuffs the newspaper in the bag. Then he makes his way to the castle, seeing who is in charge. It’s Rebecca’s daughter, and apparently, they are friends. Nami gets invited in like a hero and a banquet is in order, or so the pink haired girl exclaims.

Nami smiles widely and joins in happily. After a good while of conversing with the girl Nami learns a lot of new things about Dress Rosa and he is glad the country managed to pick up after themselves. Finally, they talk about what Nami had wanted.

“I’m gonna leave,” he says.

The girl looks quite shocked. “Is that so? Why?” she asks. 

Nami smiles. “This life is a new start for me. I need to find the crew of the pirate king and reunite with them once more,” he says.

The girl’s eyes widen, but then she smiles. “I knew this day would come, mother warned me that you would leave me once,” she says.

Nami smiles softly. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

The girls scoots closer. “Then, when you come back, fulfill your promise of marrying me?” she asks timidly.

Nami almost spits out his drink but keeps it in. His mind flashes with memories and he can’t help but actually like this girl now. He looks at the pink haired girl and flashes a grin.

“I’m not actually a guy in my mind, but I’ll come back for you, Nikki seems to love you very much, and since I am him, I do too,” Nami says.

The girl squeals and pounces on the red head. They fall in a tangle of limbs and Nami is getting kissed. He smiles into the kiss and finally believes this is all real with the emotion flowing through him. He kisses back hard and wraps his arms around the princess.

They stay like that for a while, in each other’s arms and whispering things to the other. Nami tells the stories of the pirate king and everything he was and is right now. He also asks if there is a map of the world.

The princess answers yes.

Nami sits up, eyes wide and wondrous. “Can you show me?” he asks.

The girl stands and takes Nami’s hand, pulling the red head along into a library. They search shelves and finally Nami finds a book with maps. He picks it up and something falls out. The navigator picks that up too and unfolds the paper.

His eyes widen when he sees the map of the world. It’s ... It’s beautiful.

The princess comes to stand next to him and wipes a stray tear from Nami’s face he didn’t know he shed. “Are you alright?” she asks.

Nami nods and turns to her, “How was this map made?” he asks.

The princess smiles and says, “The marines searched the ship of the pirate king, taking things they taught were valuable, but not many things, for the guy in charge was Admiral Smoker.”

Nami smiles, he kept his promise to them.

“He made sure that nothing personal got taken, he said they should respect the king of the pirates and his crew even though they were enemies. They left the ship at Raftel, but they took all the maps the navigator made.”

Nami grows and irk mark on his face. “Damn them,” he growls.

The princess places her hand on his arm and he calms slightly. “They made the map of the world with your maps, Nikki. You practically did it! I am so thankful to you!” she exclaims.

Nami grins then. It’s glad to see somehow his dream coming true made at least a few people happy. He looks at the map again and traces his finger to Cocoyashi Village. His home.

“Is that your home?” the princess asks.

Nami nods, “Yes, that is where the king of the pirates saved me from a cruel fate.”

Together, they trace the lines of land she followed and on wards to Raftel. Nami tells the princess all about the history of it and the pink haired girl can’t seem to get enough.

When she asks if Nami will teach her how to make maps, Nami kisses her. He can’t seem to keep that happy feeling inside. He has to share.


	4. Usopp or Ula

Usopp is freaking out. That is the best way to describe it. Running around naked isn’t helping though, nor is the woman that is screaming ‘PUT SOMETHING ON DAMMIT!’. Usopp is freaking the fuck out and doesn’t know what to do with how things are right now. He looks at himself when he comes to a halt. And wait, it’s her now. He’s a girl. She feels a little scared. Alright, she’s terrified. What happened?

She wakes up under an unfamiliar roof and rubs over her chest to find boobs! Oh Gods! She’s going to die for sure. What the heck happened? Nami is going to kill her if she stays naked though, so she puts something on. The woman is glad as well.

The first thing Usopp checks is her nose and it is normal sized, great! Her eyes are a lovely brown, gently shaped and beautiful. Her hair is long and impossibly red, skin as pale as Sanji’s. Usopp sighs and grabs a pair of pants, she’s not going to wear a dress dammit! The pants are brown, and her shirt is a pale blue.

To Usopp’s surprise, she’s not big chested. She’s rather small actually. It’s kinda nice, she can just wear what she wants. Usopp walks back out the room to see the woman from before. She looks like Usopp does now. Red hair and brown eyes. Usopp smiles at her slowly.

“Are you done?” the woman asks.

Usopp nods, red hair falling in front of her face. “Where am I?” she asks.

The woman smiles, “I see, so what that man told me was true. My baby is a reincarnated pirate. Lucky me!”

Usopp cocks her head and frowns. “Please just tell me!” he asks.

The woman comes up to her and bends down to press a kiss to her head. Usopp flushes brightly and steps back a little.

“Your name is Ula dear. I’m your mother and you are on Elbaf,” the woman says. 

Usopp’s eyes bulge out of her head. “Elbaf! I made it! Even though I died to get here. Are there giants?” she asks quickly.

Her mother nods and points to the hills. “Your father is talking to the giant leader, he wants you to be able to leave without the judgement of Elbaf,” she says.

Usopp tries to think about that and process the information. “Wait ... “ she says. Her eyes widen and she gasps. “My father is a giant!?”

Her mother laughs and nods slowly. Usopp doesn’t really want to know the rest. She makes a break for the mountain side and comes to the top gasping for breath. She looks over the side and gasps at all the giants roaming around in the massive village below.

A red headed giants spots her and she shrieks in shock as he comes up to her. Usopp breathes in as the giant smiles. She smiles back a little shyly.

“My daughter has finally made herself known again. Good to see that you have your memories,” the giant rumbles.

Usopp smiles. “Nice to meet you, my name is Usopp,” she says.

The giant bulks out a laugh and glances behind Usopp to his wife. He grins and scoops the small teen in his hands.

“You are my wonderful daughter, Ula. I trust you will go on great adventure and become a warrior. Honorable warrior Ula of Elbaf, daughter of a giant and a human,” the giant laughs.

Usopp can’t help the smile on her face and she nods. “I will come back again, I promise. I want to explore this land on my own. Becoming a warrior is all I ever wanted, thank you.”

The giant smiles and pokes his nose to Usopp’s body instead of kissing her to death. Usopp kisses his nose and he sets her down again. He retreats with a wave and an unshed tear towards the village. Usopp returns to her mother to find her with a suitcase for her.

“Thank you,” she smiles.

Her mother smiles as well. “No, thank you. You have been a wonderful and honorable daughter to all of Elbaf. Now go, you must be in a hurry to meet your friends again, no?”

Usopp nods and grabs the case from her mother. She kisses the woman quickly and then smiles. The woman smiles back and she takes off, back into the house. Usopp skips away to the ocean, her boots crunching the dead leaves under her feet.

Usopp can’t help but she is happy. But on the other hand, how is she going to get back to wherever she needs to go to find Luffy and the crew. Usopp stops and looks at the ships. How is she going to sail on her own! She feels stupid now.

Usopp makes her way to one of the ships that is undoubtedly hers. It has the logo of the Usopp pirates on it and she can’t help but smile at the memory. A little sad it may be for she doesn’t know what became of Pepper, Union and Carrot. Nonetheless she smiles and flings her case in the boat.

It bobs up and down and she feels like Merry is there with her. Usopp jumps in the boat and lands in it gently. She takes off with the wind full in the sails and a compass towards Raftel. It feels like the best place to start and she can’t wait to see the rest of the crew.

Usopp really misses Chopper. She misses the smiles he gave her and the laughs they had together. She misses Luffy, playing with the captain the most. She misses Zoro, kinda. He was always so strong and protective, and terrifying.

Usopp giggles and smiles at the memory of Zoro accepting her back into the crew. He remembers his return and Zoro’s soft expression, telling her how he missed her, kinda. How he was glad that Usopp was back.

Usopp smiles again and pulls at the rope of the sail. It takes a different route and she looks at the Eternal Pose. Raftel is far, but she can get there quickly enough, she hopes. It’s all she ever wanted, to be part of the crew again. Now, it’s hard to tell where they will be and how she can get to them. But she has to take that risk.

She wants, no she _needs_ to see them again.

The wind picks up and the sail creaks. The boat sings under her and she grunts as the rope slips. This is gonna be hard and will take willpower above all else. But Usopp is sure she can do it, she won’t back down. The wind is harsh and waves lap at the boat. It tilts and creaks, but carries her across the ocean with pride.

Usopp can’t believe it really, and she smiles. “Thanks, Merry,” she says softly.

A soft giggle is her response.


	5. Sanji Or Skylar

She’s got to be kidding him. This is wrong on so many levels. Damn it. He’s got boobs! Oh god, he’s gonna have a nosebleed. This is bad, how does he even look? Is there a mirror? He’s gonna die if he doesn’t look at himself. Ah, herself now, he guesses. Damn.

Sanji sprints to a mirror and looks at himself. He looks right at a pretty brunette. She has his ocean blue eyes, those he recognizes, but damn he looks hot. His hair is half long and curled, tied behind his head in a braid. He doesn’t have curled eyebrows and his figure is like Nami’s.

Damn he is superhot.

He twirls around in the dress he’s wearing. It’s a light yellow with a black belt holding up a brown apron. His shoes are flats and black. He looks rather, beautiful. Sanji palms his breaths carefully and feels them bend under his touch. He flushed and quickly takes his hand off.

His hands.

Their wonderful and lanky and thin and super beautiful and not scarred and ...

Wow.

He looks at himself again and sees that his skin is darker than it was. He’s not pale anymore, he more like Zoro. Darker skin is quite beautiful if he says so himself. He’s wearing blue diamonds in his ear and as a necklace. Is he rich or something?

He looks out the window to see a rich neighborhood. Damn, how’s he gonna find the crew like this? He walks out of the nicely decorated room and makes his way down the stairs, looking for other people.

“Miss Skylar?” a voice says.

Sanji turns and reacts to the name. Damn this body reacts like it’s not his. Did he steal someone’s life or where his memories locked. He thinks hard and, yes, his memories were locked. He’d been living this life for nineteen years now, he knew how it worked thank god. He also knew that he still loved cooking, thank god.

He looks up at a young servant boy and smiles. “Yes?”

The boy smiles back and walks down the stairs towards him, eh, her. Jeez, this is gonna take some getting used to.

“Dinner is ready whenever you’re ready, your parents did insist that I bring you as soon as possible.”

Sanji nods. He cringes though, his parents aren’t gonna like what he has to say. He lets the boy lead and they come to a large dinning room. There are two people sitting at the table. A black haired man and a brown haired lady. He sits down slowly and takes the napkin, folding it on his lap.

“How was your day darling?” the woman asks.

Sanji looks up and smiles at her, his mother. “It was great, mother,” he says.

She nods and begins to eat. Sanji joins, as does the man. They engage in normal conversation until it goes over to the pirate king’s death a few years ago. Sanji listens carefully, trying to get the information he needs.

But it switches to his goals later on and he’s the center of attention.

“You need to start thinking about your education love,” his father says.

Sanji nods and says, “I know what I want.”

His mother looks startled. “So soon, yet yesterday you said you didn’t know.”

Sanji smiles a bit sadly. “I want to be a pirate.”

Silence follows and then his dad begins to laugh. Damn, he has to refer to himself as her now, he has to remember that.

“You can’t be serious Skylar. You don’t want to do that right. You have everything you’d ever want and need right here.”

Sanji shakes her head, and stands. “Sorry, but there is something I must do. In this life or another. I hope not another one, I waited long enough.”

He leaves the table, leaving behind two stunned people. He retreats to his room. Dammit SHE! Alright. She retreats to his room and Sanji feels like she left a bit crudely. But no matter, she’s be gone soon. Sanji looks for a trunk or suitcase and soon finds on. It’s kinda ironic that she’s a princesses or rich person in this life as well. She’d have hated it if she were conscious through it all. But thankfully, Skylar did it all for him. She should thank the girl.

She packs a few clothes and shoes, daily needs and other things she knowns she’ll need on the journey to find the rest. They could be so close, but so far away as well. She’s just about to stuff her hat in the case when her door opens and her mother stands there with a shocked face.

“You can’t be serious,” the woman says.

Sanji stands and dusts of her dress, entirely serious. Her mother regards her and notes the slight change in stand and demeanor. She sighs a bit.

“You’re not Skylar, are you?” she asks softly.

Sanji looks down guiltily. “No, not really. I have all her memories and technically I never was Skylar. I was Sanji, the cook of the seas and part of the straw hat pirates.”

Her mother smiles. “You were with the pirate king? How blessed a child I got to raise,” she says and hugs Sanji.

Sanji hugs her back and buries her face in the woman’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” she says. 

Her mother shakes her head and kisses her forehead. “Don’t be. This is for the best. Birds must leave the nest once in their lives. I just hope you will be back. I’ll give you an eternal pose to the island.”

Sanji nods her head and accepts the gift. She smiles at her mother and makes for the suitcase again.

“Here, take this as well,” her mother says.

Sanji looks up to see her giving a map with the world on it. She gasps as it’s a complete map of everything. Wait a sec, eternal pose? She’s on the Grand Line dammit! She stares at it and grins.

“What island is this anyway?” he asks.

The woman smiles. “This is the Germa Kingdom, honey.”

Sanji’s smile falls, but she tries to hide it. Her mother doesn’t see it and she sighs in relief. She doesn’t need this now. She’s going, and not coming back. Well, maybe. It’s an island now, so it must be alright. 

“Thanks mom. I love you,” she says and kisses his mother as he picks up the case.

Her mother smiles and pats her brown hair. She walks with Sanji to the door and gives her a pair of combat boots. Then, Sanji leaves his life behind. A life he didn’t really live. He’s glad though, he can see his friends again. 


	6. Chopper Or Cristopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating much. Been working on my book and other things, as well as my new room. Got me some floor today. It looks really nice, I wish I could show ya'll a picture. 
> 
> Anway!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

Chopper stares at the hands attached to his body. He was sure they were supposed to be hoofs. The woman behind him looks a little worried and Chopper looks back into the mirror to confirm it once more. He can’t really comprehend it and pinches his own skin a few times. He yelps, yep, real.

He’s a human.

A kid though. He’s a small kid, just in his puberty he guesses. The woman behind him must be his mother and she’s holding a hat in her hands. Chopper stares at it through the mirror. It’s pink, and it has antlers.

He loves it.

He takes it from her with a smile and places it on his head, it suits him and makes him think of home. No, not Sakura Kingdom, but the Sunny. That’s his home, it’ll always be. He grins and tells the woman he wants the hat. She smiles and says he can have it.

They exit the shop together and Chopper can see Sabaody. He can see the bubbles rise from the ground and pop. It gives him the wrong feeling and he doesn’t like it. He takes his mother’s hand and she smiles gently at him.

He sees a knowing gleam in her eyes and feels kinda guilty for having her son. But on the other hand, he was always this person, and this person hadn’t acted as he wouldn’t have. It was creepily accurate to how he had been as a reindeer.

They stroll around the shops and go to the park to relax. Chopper gets a cotton candy and he shares it with his mother. He’s happily eating it when a particular man comes up to them.

“Has it happened?” he asks.

His mother nods and the woman places a kiss on Chopper’s head. “Take him to Shakky’s bar when he’s ready."

Chopper looks at her with wide eyes and she sheds a tear. “Promise me you’ll be save, Cristopher?” she asks.

Chopper nods and hugs her quickly, loving the warmth of a mother’s hug. He sniffs into her shirt and she pats his head as she cries softly. When he pulls back, he gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll come back, I promise. Then I’ll spend as much time with you as you like!” he quips.

She smirks and rubs his head under the hat he’s wearing. She hugs him once again and makes him stand.

“Make sure to tell your friends that you’re always welcome here, I’d love to have them for tea or dinner.”

Chopper laughs softly and nods. “Alright, but Sanji has to cook, so you can taste his heavenly food too!” he says.

The woman smiles and nods. “That sounds like a nice thing to do. I’ll let him cook for us then. Now, go with this nice man and onwards to a new journey,” she exclaims happily.

Chopper hugs her one last time and waves at her as he skips off. She smiles and waves back. Then, she’s gone and Chopper can’t see her anymore. Chopper feels a little off about that, but he doesn’t dwell on it.

The man takes him to the bar and there he sees new faces. They explain a few things to him and tell him to be at places on time. He nods and takes it in, not asking anything. What he does want is a newspaper.

They give it to him and he can see the from page. There’s a boy he doesn’t know, but that tattoo. He smiles. It’s the captain. He’s waiting for them on Raftel. So that’s why he needed the time and place. He needs to go to Fishman Island first.

He has to wait a day and then he hears the horn. It signals his leaving and he makes for the ocean side. There, he sees a carriage with a few fishman pulling it. He smiles at them and they smile back.

“You’re the doctor of the straw hats right?” one asks.

Chopper nods his head.

The man smiles brightly. “He’s still our hero, we wanted to thank him for protecting our land for so long. So, we decided that you could use some help getting to Raftel, right?” he asks.

Chopper beams and says, “Thank you very much.” And he bows.

The fishman smile and let him into the carriage. It has supplies to last him a while and is spacy enough to nap of sleep for a few hours. Chopper rubs at his dark skin and steps into the carriage fully. He rubs at his dark brown hair and takes off the pink hat.

He sits down and the fishman dive towards the underwater island. Chopper looks out the window and enjoys the ride. He has time to think about things. He wonders how the others have changed. He looks totally different so he’ll need to do a whole examination on everyone.

It’s weird really, that they’re all reincarnated. Chopper can’t really wrap his head around it and it creeps him out. He doesn’t know what to expect from the others and how they will look. Then his eyes widen as he realizes Brook is probably still alive.

Oh, God. The poor skeleton had to wait a fuck ton of years to see them again. Chopper felt intensely guilty all of a sudden and he really wants to see the dead man again. He misses his music and his funny jokes and his soft voice and helpful hand when needed.

Chopper misses all of them really.

Chopper misses Usopp the most, probably. They were such good friends that he’d miss the bastard even in death. Chopper chuckles and dusts of his hat a bit. Outside the window was a fish. It was trying to get into the window.

Chopper chuckles and misses talking to animals. He wishes he has his devil fruit. The carriage swings and something clonks under his seat. He frowns and looks under it to find a chest, very small. He picks up the chest and reads the note that is attached to it.

_“Dear Chopper, I found this when I was searching for a particular herb on the Drum Rockies. It’s a devil fruit. I know you already have one and that you can’t eat this one, but I want you to have it. Maybe, if you’re ever reborn, you can use it. I hope you enjoy my last gift._

_Love,_

_Hiruluk.”_

Chopper sniffed and opened the box. Inside was a small fruit with a tag attached.

“Tonakai fruit. Three models.”

Chopper couldn’t believe his eyes. This wasn’t something he could just get. How in the heck had Hiruluk gotten his hands on it. He was so thankful. Chopper wiped away his tears and picked up the fruit. With a happy smile, he bit into it.

Then coughed at the horrible taste.

“Agh! I forgot!” he shrieked.


	7. Robin Or River

Robin’s eyes widen and he’s sure he’s dreaming. The first thought he’s thinking about is that this is not right. This place should have been bombed to the ground. But here it is, standing proud and tall, Enies Lobby. Robin shudders, the books in his hands falling to the floor as he stares.

“Are you alright?” a woman says.

Robin looks down to see her picking up the books he dropped. He clears his throat. “Ah, yes, thank you.”

He bends down to help her pick up the books. The woman smiles at him and Robin smiles back.

“River, you should be more careful. We all know you’re distracted lately, but you can’t let up, for the sake of this land.”

Robin nods slowly. “Yes, thank you again.”

The woman smiles once more and then takes off, mingling with the masses. Robin has no idea what just happened, so he goes to the only place he would feel save. His house. He finds it quite easily. Down the street and then some corner turning. It’s exactly like how he would have styled his own house after all.

He walks in and drops the books on a table, looking for a newspaper. The date on the one he finds says it all. He’s reincarnated, of that Robin is sure. He looks through books and paper and finds out what has been going on in the world. He is sure that it is important to know of.

Suddenly, the paper of yesterday catches his attention. On the front page is someone he does not know, but the message on the person’s arm is as clear as it was that day. Robin’s eyes widen and he can’t believe it.

Luffy wants them to come home.

He takes off his glasses and loosens his tie to get some much needed cold air on his suddenly hot body. Robin needs to get to Raftel to get to them. But how is he gonna get there? He doesn’t have a boat or any other way to get there.

Robin sighs and sits down in a chair. Then his eyes snap open. If he’s on an island all alone, the others will be so too. Maybe he should buy them something. That seems like a great idea. Robin stands again and makes his way back out. He looks for a bookstore and soon finds one.

Inside is a lovely lady who seems to know Robin quite well. She suggests to look between fantasy genres and such. Robin thanks her and browses through the bookshelves. Robin finds a book on medicine, very advanced. A book on plants and one on building materials. One for swords, one about history and one about math. One about music and one on meat. The last one he finds amazes her.

It is a book on All Blue, Sanji’s dream. None of them had heard anything about All Blue on their travels, and he guesses they don’t know anything now. But with the book here, they could find it! Robin buys the nine books and goes back to his house.

When home, Robin reads through the book of history and learns everything possible about this new world. Many things have occurred and he can’t really believe them. Robin begins making new notes on the poneglyphs and it takes him a whole day to gather all his knowledge back.

Finally, Robin thinks it time to leave the island. He hires a boat and packs his stuff for the journey. Robin wonders how the rest is faring with their new knowledge and knew memories. He himself knows that this island relies on Robin to fix the damage done by the marines and Robin promises to help them.

A few people come to see him off and he nods at them. Robin sets off and makes for the next island with the navigation tools. He wonders if they could get their devil fruits back because this is rather tiring. Robin makes for the next port, which is Sabaody. Now the Government isn’t after Robin this time, so safe sailing it is.

He makes it there surprisingly fast and without a lot of trouble. It looks just like it used to, and Robin can’t help the smile that graces his face.

He goes to find Rayleigh first, and when he does, Robin can’t help but shed a few tears. The man looks old, but still as strong as ever. Robin is greeted with tears and smiles and it can’t be more fun than it is.

“You’re here for the coating, right?” Shakky asks.

Robin can only nod his head, lifting his glasses to fit them back on his face.

“That’s good, Rayleigh will take care of it and then you can travel through fishman island. You know the route, right?” she asks.

Robin nods again. “Yes, it’ll be fine. I won’t get in trouble, I promise,” he says.

Shakky nods and offers him a cup of tea. Robin accepts and spends the rest of the day conversing with the woman while Rayleigh coats the ship. Later that evening, he’s sent on his way, towards Fishman Island. He gets there unharmed and finds out that the princes are kings and they rule peacefully. Shirahoshi recognizes him and invites Robin to stay at the castle for a night, and then the mermaid will personally escort him to Raftel, so she said.

Robin can’t help but accept.

Shirahoshi showers him with tales of the fifty years past, and of the void century that Robin had been researching. Robin is so happy, he can’t be more, he guesses. But then he thinks of his crew and a smile comes to his face. They will be waiting at Raftel and Robin shall provide them with the knowledge they need, and everything else that they need. Robin wants to help, be stronger than last time, better.

He knows it may not be like that though. But he has to try and be strong, for all of them. He wonders how Brook is doing. The skeleton is surely still alive and Robin can’t help but feel a little sorry for the musician. He’s been alone another fifty years. That must have been a crushing second loneliness. Robin swears to himself that Brook never has to go through that again. How he will make that a reality, that is yet to be discovered.

Shirahoshi takes him up the next morning, and together they travel to Raftel. Shirahoshi is no longer the crying mermaid that Robin had met years ago, she is a strong woman, fierce, but kind.

Robin wonders how everyone else they met is doing. Of course some of them have passed on already, but he hopes that the ones that have yet to, will remember them with a hearty smile and a good laugh.

“It is just a little further,” Shirahoshi informs him once.

Robin only nods, cause that is all he can do. And when he sees Raftel, like all those years ago, he sheds a few tears.

“It’s still beautiful,” he says.

Shirahoshi smiles, gives his boat a push and waves her goodbye. Robin waves back, glad to have had her company with him. It would have been lonely otherwise. He’s sure the others have found company as well.

And he really can’t wait to meet the crew.

In the distance, Robin hears music, and a smile that blinds shows up on his face. 


	8. Franky Or Finn

He’s building a motorcycle when it happens. His eyes widen and the wrench in his hand clatters to the floor. He looks around, but there’s nobody there, he’s alone. His first thought is that he’s dreaming. But that can’t be real, he reasons. For he knows he died, how, too. His eyes roam the workshop and then himself. He’s younger than before, hair still punky and there’s a star tattoo on his cheek. He smirks. This person that was him, knew what was funky.

He stands, looked over the workshop and seeing things that he recognizes as his handiwork. There’s also several papers with drawing’s that look suspiciously like the Thousand Sunny, only, upgraded.

Franky fishes through them and his brow rises as he recognizes other hands having written on the papers. There’s several names actually, not just one. There’s a Jerry, Harold, Jenny, and Fay.

Franky cocks his head, shifting through the papers, looking at their work. It’s actually very good, they don’t need his guidance.

That settles it. He’s going back to the Sunny. He sets down the papers and looks around the room again. There’s a few vehicles there, but none that could get his to the Sunny. Perhaps he should make one. Something that would be able to ride on land and on water as well.

He begins it, and he then wonders how long it takes. He takes a motorcycle that is obviously his judging by the design. He wrenches off the wheels and sets new ones under it, making sure that they work on the water. He makes the bike waterproof and fills it with all the supplies he could possibly need. It takes him about two days to get the finished product and his apparent pupils have come and gone.

They don’t understand why he’s leaving, but will gladly take the shop from him, promising him that if he ever returns, it’ll be in the same shape as it was or better. They get him to talk about where he’s going and when they learn who he really is, they can only stare in awe.

Franky smiles at them, they’re good kids. He teaches them a few more things before he goes, he has the time. The shop’s name is Finn’s Workshop, but he suggests they change it to fit them, because he won’t be here for them.

Jerry comes with a few names, but they all get dismissed. Then Fay speaks up and they can’t help but agree this time. Jerry sulks in the corner. Franky pats him on the shoulder, telling him it’s alright and that he experienced the same.

Jerry immediately brightens and begins teasing Franky about it. Franky rolls his eyes and pats the guy on the back. Franky spends one more night with them, sharing stories and history of life. It’s all sad and tears when he says his goodbyes. He’s well known in the town and he takes off with hundreds of people waving at him. He goes on the road to freedom.

He takes off.

Off towards adventure and the unknown.

He can easily avoid the marines, they don’t care about him now. Don’t even know who he is. He slips past their ships, into their bases as a visitor and sees how they all work now. Sees what they do and how they have become.

Franky is quite impressed with all of their new ships, but he has to go again, onwards to Raftel. He misses his friends, and his ship. He hopes Sunny is alright, hopes she misses him too.

On his way there, he has to go through a lot of marines, and a lot of pirates. Now that his body is no longer modified, it’s a lot harder to fight, but he has created a lot of weapons, he’s fine. He’s save and he can easily make it to the last Island.

He gets past sea kings, past sunken ships and unfortunate men. And they all stare at him in wonder. Who is this person that so easily travels the Grand Line in that small vehicle? How can he know what the dangers are and how is he still alive with such a tiny place to sit on. Does he sleep? Does he eat. Who is he?

Franky discovers that he knows nobody, and nobody knows him. He does not see familiar faces, hears no voices, but the quiet of the ocean. Thunder rumbles in the distance and he finds shelter on a small island. The people are nice, don’t ask questions and smile when he tells them of his adventures. It seems they don’t get a lot of visitors.

He stays there for a few days, makes friends with the people and helps them build up their houses after a particular harsh storm. He stays there to learn and to teach. He makes friends and at one point, he’s declared an honorary part of the village.

He wishes he could stay. But he cannot. He has to go and find his crew, find his family. He’s honored, really, but he cannot stay.

And so he leaves, with the tears of the villagers stuck on his coat. Of course his own waterworks would not stop no matter how hard he tried. But the thought of seeing his captain again kept his going enough to stay on track.

He has to make another stop when his bike decides it cannot take him any further. The poor thing is battered and broken and demands to be remade. Franky stops at an island and buys the things he needs, works on his bike, sniffs over the villagers and thinks back to the times he was careless and free on the high oceans.

He can still remember Robin’s smile as they discovered the true history of the world. Luffy’s laugh as he became the most free of all. Zoro’s grin as he faced off against Mihawk. Sanji’s determination to find the All Blue had also never wavered, and the cyborg had seen it in his stance and his way of speaking.

Nami had been furiously drawing their last few days, and Franky can still recall all the ruckus around her finished map. Chopper had been more than happy to declare himself a sailor of the sea together with Usopp, promising each other that they would go to Elbaf. Franky remembered how the sniper had assured Chopper that he would be able to cure everyone in the world someday, and he didn’t miss the hope in Usopp’s tone as that was said.

He knew that Usopp had two dreams. But one was unachievable for him. What is was exactly, Franky did not know. But he would find out. He would help all of them achieve their dreams, even if they had new ones now. Because the new ones where just part of their new lives. You had to have something to live for, otherwise there could be no adventure.

Franky sighs as he finishes his bike. He’s done now. He can go on. He gets on, rides it onto the waves and into the night, off towards the Sunny.

It’s just a little further, and he can finally see the island after a few more hours. And when he sees it, as well as Sunny, tears are streaming over his face once more and the closer he gets, the louder Bink’s Sake gets.

Brook is there, has been there for all this time. Franky grins, that skeleton is one hell of a badass.


	9. Brook Or... Nope, Still Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bink's Sake lures the sailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end guys!

Brook really can’t express his joy when he read the paper brought to him by the seagull. He’s overjoyed and dancing around in the sand on the beach. He’s drinking all his milk, not caring if he has to spend more money. He fires a few shots from the ship and lifts the sail. He paints the scratches and repairs pieces of the ship.

He pats Sunny’s head when he’s done and makes for the kitchen to clean it. It spotless as usual when he’s done and he knows for sure that Sanji-san will be more than happy. He cleans out the library of dust and Nami-san’s study. He scrubs the bath house and makes it sparkle. He cleans the crow’s nest and makes Zoro-san’s weights shine anew. He fills the aquarium with new and wonderful fish and he tidies the workshop Usopp-san and Franky-san shared.

The music room has never been so full of songs since they died and Brook can’t help but feel happy again. He doesn’t feel sad that his crew died, because he knew they would return for him one day. He was so confident that those fifty years passed in a blur. He did leave Sunny for a while, making it to Laboon and taking him with him on a journey in the grand line. The whale had died with a happy smile on it’s face.

But, no sadness was left behind as he had found his pod and they had thanked Brook in earnest, praising him. He’d visited old places and old friends, making new ones on the way. Everyone seemed to know him now as the Soul King and he was grateful for it.

He didn’t want the marines after him and he didn’t have the time for them right now. He was awaiting their return of course. He’d never been this happy in his life. Well, maybe he had, but now he was again. And it was a wondrous feeling. He almost felt like making a skull joke. 

The skeleton sits on the roof of the crow’s nest one night, staring at the paper in his hands for the umpteenth time. He smiles and lets his eyes glide over Luffy’s face. He’s different. His hair is so blonde Brook though he was looking at Sanji. But that tattoo said everything and the bracelet he wore on his left arm as well. The tattoo was the giveaway though.

The 3D was familiar, but the arrow, Raftel and Sunny’s lion head not. He was so overjoyed he almost didn’t believe it.

He begins to sing quietly, Luffy’s favorite song of all; 

“Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,   
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,   
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,   
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,”

He thinks of the times they spend together and he regrets nothing.

“Gather up all of the crew,  
It’s time to ship out Bink’s brew,  
Sea-wind blows,  
To where? Who knows?  
The waves will be our guide,”

He can’t quite seem to keep the tears from streaming over his bony face and he grabs for his violin, beginning the wonderful solo as he sings.

“O’er across the ocean’s tide,  
Rays of sunshine far and wide,  
Birds they sing,  
Of cheerful things,  
In circles passing by,”

His smile is so wide he can’t believe it and he hopes that he can finish the song with that smile plastered on his face.

“Bid farewell to weaver’s town,  
Say so long to port renowned,  
Sing a song,  
It won’t be long,  
Before we’re casting off,”

He chuckles and makes for the next verse, extremely happy and overjoyed that the crew will be back with him soon.

“Cross the gold and silver seas,  
A salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night,  
To our delight,  
The voyage never ends,”

He sings with his heart and his soul. His body may be all bone but in his heart he is still a living person, so he can sing his lungs out if he wants to dammit. He grins and picks up where he left off and makes for the refrain.

“Gather up all of the crew,  
It’s time to ship out Bink’s brew,  
Pirates we,  
Eternally,  
Are challenging the sea,”

He loves it all, the sound of his violin, the sound of the waves lapping at the Sunny and her gently rocking to his music. He can’t seem to get enough of it really.

“With the waves to rest our heads  
Ship beneath us as our beds,  
Hoisted high,  
Upon the mast,  
Our Jolly Roger flies,”

He is so happy. He can’t wait for them to see what he’s done to keep himself busy and learn new things. He can’t wait for them to tell him they missed him and to see how they changed like Luffy.

“Somewhere in the endless sky,  
Stormy winds are blowing wide,  
Waves are dancing,  
Evening comes,  
It’s time to sound the drums,”

He is at the end of it almost and makes for the last verse. It’s never too late he thinks and another tear drops over his happy smile, it never falters. Not even once.

“But steady men, and never fear,  
Tomorrow’s skies are always clear,  
So pound your feet,  
And clap your hands,  
Till sunny days return,”

He’s doing the singing part again and the violin in his hands goes crazy. It’s happy to be played on again and he can feel it humming with energy for him.

“Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,”

He can’t believe he’s almost done and when he’s about to sing again, a voice interrupts him and he almost loses rhythm as his heart thumps wildly, though he doesn’t have one.

Zoro’s voice is a true blessing for him and he can’t get enough.

“Gather up all of the crew,  
It’s time to ship out Bink’s brew,  
Wave good-bye,  
But don’t you cry,  
Our memories remain,”

He looks over and his eyes widen as he sees them. He can’t help but smile.

Usopp and Nami join in.

“Our days are but a passing dream  
Everlasting though they seem,  
Beneath the moon,  
We’ll meet again,  
The wind’s our lullaby,”

He smiles at them and sniffs. He can’t believe it. After all these years.

Luffy sings then, together with Chopper.

“Gather up all of the crew,  
It’s time to ship out Bink’s brew,  
Sing a song,  
And play along,  
For all the ocean’s wide,”

Robin and Franky join in and they both sing the last verse.

“After all is said and done,  
You’ll end up a skeleton,  
So spread your tale,  
From dawn till dusk,  
Upon these foamy seas,”

Then they all sing together and he can’t be more happy.

“Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho.”

His family came home to him, finally.


	10. Epilogue, Home Sweet Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left! I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far! 
> 
> Author-chan

Sanji can’t believe her eyes. They are all seated at the dinner table inside the galley and looking over each other. They are seated in their own respective seats so it is a little easier to see who is who. But dammit, she can’t get over the fact that both girls have turned in to men.

“Sanji! Make me food!” Luffy shouts.

Sanji turns her head to the blonde sitting on the table with the most massive grin on his face, as does the rest. Then they look at her. Sanji scrapes at her nape sheepishly and smiles.

“You’re a girl,” Nami says in wonder.

Sanji nods her head. “Yeah, weird right,” she answers as she stands. “Kinda ironic as well, I guess.” 

Sanji feels Nami’s jealous gaze on her waist and breasts, but she doesn’t say anything as she goes to cook her captain some food for his starving tummy.

“So? Who is who?” Nami asks. “We know Sanji is the girl, who else?” he asks.

The other girl lifts her hand shyly and Nami looks at her. The girl chuckles nervously and avoids her eyes.

“Well, em. I got to be a warrior of Elbaf ... ” Usopp says.

Nami’s eyes bulge out of his head. “You what! Usopp! How did you get there!”

Now everyone’s eyes widen and Sanji snickers. She’d already met with Usopp a little while back and they had joined together. Usopp had told her a few things about what happened.

“I guess I’m the daughter of a giant and a human ... ” she says with a grin.

“Cool!” Luffy shouts and the blonde shoots over the table to grab a piece of bread Sanji places down. Sanji slaps his hand away and glares. Luffy backs off quickly enough. They all grab a piece and Luffy hogs the rest of the bread for himself.

“Anyone else? Of course, as we can see, Robin and I are now men and I’m apparently the fiancé of a princess.”

Sanji gasps. “You what!” she asks in surprise.

Nami smirks. “Well, I woke up on Dress Rosa. And the princess, Rebecca’s daughter, is my fiancé.”

Sanji is fuming and everyone can see it. “That’s not fair ... “ she mumbles.

Nami frowns and stands. He lays his hand on Sanji’s shoulder. “Where were you, Sanji?” he asks seriously. 

Sanji shudders. “Germa,” she replies solemnly.

A soft collective gasp was heard and Sanji cringes. Nami sighs. He wraps his arms around the girl and hugs her. Sanji wraps her arms around Nami’s more muscular shoulder and buries her face in his neck. 

“Thanks,” Sanji says softly into his shoulder.

“No thanks, we all had a hard time getting here and accepting that we had to leave or were we had ended up.”

“Yeah, I was on Kuraigana with old man Hawkeye,” Zoro pipes in.

Sanji looks at the black haired man with the scar over his face. “He’s still alive?” she asks.

Zoro nods, “No clue how though. But I guess he got a wife and I’m his child now. Which gives me the creeps.”

Everyone laughs at that. It’s ironic really. Zoro scowls.

“Come on, it’s not funny. Though I am considered the greatest swordsman now. He wouldn’t give me Yoru,” Zoro sulks.

More laughing.

Luffy pipes in then. “I was at Marineford.”

Everyone falls silent and Zoro stares at him with a shocked face. Luffy shoots him a smile, and Zoro relaxes. The silent signal eases the rest of the crew and they fall into conversation again.

“I was kinda scared, but my guardian brought me to Ace’s grave, so I’m glad!” the blonde exclaims.

They all smile at that. 

“Did we all get something from our guardians?” Robin asks. Then she smiles. “Except for Zoro then.”

They all nod, Zoro scowls. Then smiles as Sanji comes in arm range with a bottle of sake. Sanji sees the smile though, but she doesn’t have time before she’s pulled in and lands on Zoro’s lap with a shriek.

“I guess I got this,” Zoro says as he grabs the bottle.

A snicker goes through the group and Sanji’s dark skin flushes.

“I got a devil fruit from my dad,” Chopper says.

Sanji looks at him in surprise while trying to wrestle out of Zoro’s grasp. Chopper stands and transforms into a reindeer. They all gasps in surprise.

“That’s cool!” Luffy says around a mouthful of meat and sausages.

Chopper smiles and turns back, seating himself again.

“I got a slingshot from my mother,” Usopp says.

“A book from the bookstore on All Blue,” Robin says to Sanji and her eyes widen.

“A fiancé,” Nami says.

“I got my crew back,” Brook says.

“Tattoo,” Franky pipes in and pats his cheek where a star is tattooed.

“I got this hat!” Luffy says indicating the beanie on his blonde hair.

Sanji stands from Zoro’s lap and walks back into the kitchen with a swing to her hips. “I got my book of recipes from my old man Zeff!” she exclaims happily. 

They all smile and begin to tell tales of how they got here and what they had been doing in this live. Sanji slips out quickly enough and gazes at the stars covering the night sky. She sighs and taps her hand on her lips.

“Guess you don’t smoke anymore,” Zoro’s voice says.

Sanji nods slowly and Zoro leans on the railing next to her.

“I missed you,” Zoro says honestly.

Sanji nods. “Yeah, me too moss head, me too.”

They fall silent and watch the night sky as it fills with stars. Sanji smiles, it’s like old time again, huh. She missed this. Zoro smiles as he sees her smile.

“Wanna fight?” he asks.

Sanji turns to him and a grin forms on her pretty face. “Sure thing, idiot.”

Zoro rolls his eyes and grins. “Yep, missed it all.”

Sanji’s laugh is sweet and high, and it warms Zoro’s heart from deep inside. They’re finally home, and that’s how it’s supposed to be.


	11. Second Epilogue, Not Again!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter ya'll! I'm so glad you all liked this story and stayed with me until the end. 
> 
> Onto the next story!
> 
> Author-chan

Sanji’s eyes snap open and he gasps as he flings himself upright. His body feels light and small. Not like it used to be. Where is he? He scrambles out of the bed he lays on and to a mirror he honestly can’t find so easily.

It takes him a while, but when he faces himself he groans. He’s a small kid, brown hair and green eyes.

 _Not again_... , Sanji thinks in dismay.

What he doesn’t know is that his family thinks it at that exact moment. On a certain island, at the end of the world, a pirate king can only laugh behind his hand.


End file.
